GXII: Rise of a Legend
by GX-Duellist
Summary: Christius Yuki, Robert Yates, Louise Griffin and Sophie Valmont all enter duellist school together and make a pact. No one gets left behind. Read as they overcome challenging obstacles, new rivalries and the WBT. Suck at summaries, better inside.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and it's related Characters/Places, nor do I own the rights to the game Yu-Gi-Oh/Duel Monsters. I'm an merely writing this Fic as a way to express my love of the show and am not making profit from it.

I do own Chris, Yates, Louise, Tara ------ Based on Characters IRL with slight modifications (Except Tara, she's all mine.)

I do own Elemental Hero Power Mech ------- Creative material

**

* * *

**

**Old School, New Friends**

Chris left his house for classes at the Duelling Academy at the same time he always did, he boarded across town with his bag slung over his school uniform and his Academy Duel Disk on his arm out fitted with his newly improved deck. He had spent the entire last week of the summer vacation fine tuning it ready for the new school year.

He was entering his final year at the academy, and every year no body could beat his deck, it was held together very well by his Elemental Hero theme. He had received his first cards when he was ten as a gift from an old family friend, Jaiden Yuki, who used the cards himself when he attended the academy. However the deck never seemed complete when he got it, so he searched and searched until he had every card which could back up the Elemental Heroes, and during the summer he found it, the one card he had been missing, it was an equip spell card called _ELEMENTAL HERO POWER MECH_ which gave his heroes a quite substantial power boost, and the holographic was cool too.

He darted to his home room to sit with his friend Yates (who was a Spellcaster duellist) and Yates's girlfriend Louise (who used Zombies). The three of them were in Obelisk Blue class, and were considered the top duellists in the academy (aside from the teachers; however there wasn't much to differentiate skill wise). Just as he reached his desk their teacher; Professor Aldridge (A fiend user) walked into the room followed by a young girl who was wearing the school uniform and a duel disk.

"Attention class, I have an announcement" called the Professor "This year we shall be joined by Miss Valmont, she comes to us all the way from the top European Academy _The Pegasus Institute_ situated in England, her parents moved here, and she completed her entrance exam with a full stack of Life Points. Ah, Mr. Matthews, would you be as so kind as to show Miss Valmont around?"

"Yeah no problem, let me just grab my gear and I'll get right on her...it, I mean it." Chris said as his eyes darted from 'Miss Valmont' to the floor.

He grabbed his bag and walked to the front of the class, and signalled for her to lead to way in a gentlemanly fashion. The two of them left the room and began heading down the hall ways.

"I'm Chris by the way, but I duel by the name Titan, due to the fact I overpower my opponents when I duel. So what kind of cards do you duel with, I'm a warrior trainer, but more specifically Elemental Heroes." Chris asked

"Oh, I use Dragons, I'm not too bothered which ones, I feel drawn to their majestic beauty, like some kind of connection, and they must feel it too, because I always get the cards I need when I need them, my old teacher used to call it 'The Heart of the Cards'. The theory behind it is if you respect and look after your cards they'll look after you. My name's Lara by the way."

The two of them finished the tour and wound up back at the home room in time for the bell to ring. Chris and Lara headed towards their Strategy class, where they met up with Yates and Louise.

"Yates, Louise this is Lara, I said she could chill with us, she collects Dragons, which would make us an awesome team when we set up in teams this year, think of it, Warriors, Spellcasters, Zombies and Dragons, it's a perfect mix, they all compliment each other nicely." Chris announced

"That sounds cool" Louise replied

"Yeah, we'd be unbeatable, hell we could even win the DMA cup." Yates added

"So what do you say Lara, are you in?" Chris enquired with a tone of optimism

"Okay, I'll do it, Heavens knows, by the looks of it, I could have gotten in with worse crowds." Lara said.

"Well we'd better get in, or old Crank will slaughter us." Yates said.

The four of them walked into the classroom and took thier seats.

* * *

Please R&R, it would mean a lot to me, No flames but constructive critisism is welcome. This is my first YGO GX fanfic (I used to write HP, and posted but it never went well) so please read. 


End file.
